x5 lovers reunited
by darklordsdaughterlizzyriddle
Summary: zack gets his memories back after seeing a news reel with Max and a couple of surprises....
1. Chapter 1

**X5 lovers reunited**

**On a ranch two hours away from Seattle a young man was fixing a stove when a news reel came on the TV. When he looked up he saw the girl that had been at the hospital when he left. As he watched he caught sight of a barcode on the back of her neck. She was standing next to a flag with her hair blowing in the wind holding a small baby.**

**'She's beautiful' the man thought. All of a sudden his mind flashed to memories that seemed filled with the woman. He put his head into his hands to stop the pain. "Adam are you okay?" said a little girl. "Yeah I'm fine. Where's buddy?" said 'Adam'.**  
**"He's in the barn looking at the tractor. Why?" she asked. "I just wanted to ask him about a few things." said 'Adam.**

**Adam started walking towards the barn when he remembered more things about the girl. He remembered that her name is max and that he loved her more than he should have. "Buddy can I ask you a few things?" said 'Adam. "Sure Adam, what is it?" said Buddy. "My name is Zack, designation x5-599. I remember everything, all I want to ask is if you knew why she sent me away with you?" said Zack. "Yeah I do she was worried about you, because of your memory loss and she wanted to protect you. Also the fact she had just found out she was two weeks pregnant was probably a factor as well." said Buddy. "She was pregnant and she still fought me?" said Zack. He remembered all of it now.**

_**--------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------**_

_**"Maxie don't do this he's not one of us you cant stay with him. I know you only slept with me because of your heat cycle, but you don't belong with him he'll get you killed again." said Zack. "Zack I'm not staying for just one person I have friends here that care about me. I'm not leaving Seattle so just forget it." said Max. "He's brainwashed you to believe his bullshit Maxie he's a traitor." said Zack. "Zack Logan is not a traitor he hasn't betrayed us." said Max. "Maxie I'll prove it to you after I take care of him." said Zack. He then left max still handcuffed to the pole and ran off. She didn't take long to break the handcuffs and call Logan to get the hell out of his apartment.**_

_**Zack repelled into the apartment through the skylight just as he heard the elevator ding.' He knows I'm here. I get to hunt him down just like a true mission.' thought Zack sliding down the elevator cord and punching his way through the top. When he jumped down into the elevator the doors were open and he saw Logan running in between two cars. He opened fire on Logan when he got hit by a motorcycle. "Stay out of this Maxie." said Zack. "No Zack I'm not going to let you kill Logan he's my friend." said Max. "Max I don't trust him he's a threat to you." said Zack. "No he's not and you don't trust anyone not even me and that's why you didn't give me the contact number." said Max. "Get out of my way Max or I'll move you myself." said Zack. "Oh is that a threat or a command your high soldierness." said Max sarcastically. "You never did follow orders so it's a threat." said Zack. "Then bring it on big brother I can kick your ass all the way to next Tuesday even in my condition." said Max.**_

_**Zack tried to push Max just enough that he could get a clear shot at Logan not realizing he was standing on a wet floor and had pushed Max to the electric box. As he aimed the gun at Logan Max ripped the power cord from the box and electrocuted Zack just enough to make him re-lose his memory. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was turning slightly to look at Max and seeing her start to cry then everything went black.**_

_**------------------------------End of flashback-------------------------------**_

**"She was pregnant with whose child? And don't lie to me I know she never slept with Logan before so it was someone else. Who was it?" asked Zack. "The only guy she slept with in that whole month was you but I bet she enjoyed the reprieve of her heat cycle five months ago." said Buddy. "No not true she was in heat when we did it." said Zack. "Zack the month before she found you again she was in heat Logan did all sorts of tests and she was in her heat cycle. if she told you she was in heat then she lied." Buddy. "So she erased my memory and ship me off with no knowledge of her or our child and is now taking on all this war without my help?" said Zack mostly to himself.**

**"So I guess your going to go back there right." said Buddy. "Of course I am that's my family back there." said Zack. "That's fine, just be careful Zack she's in some serious trouble." said Buddy. "It's Max of course she is, but that's my girl and kid." said Zack with a smirk. "Here take my truck, it has a full tank of gas and wont get stopped at checkpoints." said Buddy. "Thanks Buddy for everything." said Zack. "It was very cool to have you around Zack." said Buddy giving Zack a hug.**

**Zack got into Buddy's truck and started his two hour trip to Seattle not stopping at all. He went straight to jam pony as soon as he got to Seattle. "Hey, normal where's Max." said Zack. "What do you want with Max?" said Normal carefully not knowing who Zack was. "Yo Zack my man you want to see Max you got to come with me, boo." said Original Cindy. "Thanks OC how are you doing?" said Zack. "Listen boo I have to tell you. Logan thinks that Max got pregnant at manticore by her breeding partner but she never did the guy they are just friends. His name is Alec you met him I believe." said OC. "Yeah and I know about it why did she let me go knowing I was the father of her child." said Zack. "Because boo, she wanted to protect you and she never let you go she kept you in that child." said OC. "Oh I can understand that, now take me to Max." said Zack. "Okay boo she is not far." said OC leading the way to terminal city.**

**When they got to terminal city OC pulled the corner of the fence back so she and Zack could get through. "Hey boo, I have a surprise for you." said OC when she opened the door next to the fence. "Boo I thought you were going to go back to protect your cover." said Max without turning around but Zack could tell she was holding something in her arms. "Hi Maxie how are you?" said Zack watching for her reaction. Max spun around praying she had not just imagined the voice of the man she loved saying her name again. "Zack is that really you?" she whispered because she could hardly breathe. "Yes its me Maxie I'm home." said Zack going and hugging Max and the baby in her arms.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Max just held onto Zack and her baby when Logan came in. "what in the world is going on here? Zack when did you get here?" said Logan immediately on guard and pissed. "Hello Logan how are you?" said Zack. "I'm good. Your not going to try to kill me again are you?" said Logan. "Only if you try to hurt Max or the baby." said Zack. "Oh look big brothers back, hey Zack." Said Alec when he walked in. "hey Alec it's good to see you again." said Zack clapping Alec on the shoulder. "So I take it you remember everything." said Alec. "oh yeah I do, by the way Maxie, what is the babies name?" asked Zack. "It's Zachery Benjamin Guevara, a perfect baby boy just like his daddy." said Max with a bright smile to Zack. "Max what was that look for?" said Logan trying to put his hand on her arm. "If you don't want to die don't touch me." said Max. "Oh yeah how is that virus thing?" asked Alec with a smirk towards Max that only she and Zack caught.**

_**------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------**_

_**"Are we agreed on what we have to do, Alec." Said Max as they were about to escape. "Make your buddy Logan think if he touches you he'll die." said Alec. "Yes the only person to touch me is Zack he's the one I love." said Max. "You know you being in heat last week was killer." said Alec "Yeah I know it sucks for me as well. All I think about is Zack." Said Max "little fella gotta blaze outside." said Joshua who had a little to much dog DNA in his genetics. "Yeah big fella gotta blaze. Alec you know the plan let's head out." said Max. As soon as they were on the other side of the fence Max went straight to Logan's apartment. Logan was doing a 'eye's only' broadcast so she didn't bother him until it was over. "Logan." said Max. Logan immediately got up and went over to her. "Max your back." Logan said with a smile then leaned down and kissed her. After she pulled away he fell down. "Logan what's wrong…Logan!" said Max worriedly. "Congratulations 452 it seems you succeeded in their plan. They genetically put a virus specifically designed to target this guys DNA, which is activated by physical and intimate contact you didn't kiss him did you? Oh just wonderful the only cure is back at manticore and they'll only give it to you if you go back and let them put you through more tests." said Alec.**_

_**Max and Alec fought and then Max left to get the antidote. She got it, let out all the transgenics out and burned down the building. "Great job Alec thanks for the help." said Max when Alec showed up behind her. "He's cured now but he's pissed that he can't touch you." said Alec with a smile.**_

_**---------------------------------End of flashback-----------------------------------**_

**"Still can't touch without killing him." Said Max with a mischievous look in her eyes as she remembered as well. Zack saw the smile and glance between Alec and Max. "Hey Logan would you go and get sketchy and tell him Zack is here." said Max. "Okay Max." said Logan as he got up and left the room. "What's going on between you two?" asked Zack to Alec and Max. "We faked the virus in Max's blood he won't really get sick and die if he touches her. It was her most brilliant plan sine I met her, this and burning down manticore." said Alec. "So Logan could touch you if you wanted but you obviously don't why?" said Zack. "Because Zack the only guy she wants is you and your son." said Alec. "So when did you get your memories back, Zack?" asked Max. "Early this morning when I saw a news reel with you in it." said Zack. "Really, do you remember everything?" said Alec. "What am I supposed to have forgotten?" asked Zack. "Do you remember trying to kill Logan and Max stopping you?" asked Alec "Yes I do why did you stop me Maxie?" asked Zack "Because I needed him and his contacts to take care of me and figure out what was wrong with me." said Max.**

**They were all silent for a few minutes so they heard the footsteps. "Hey big fella this is Zack." said Max. "Hey little fella friend Zack man Max loves right." said Joshua. "Yeah big fella man Max loves." said Alec with a smile. Max blushed and looked at Zack who of course, was looking at her. She saw something in his eyes that she'd only seen one other time.**

_**---------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------**_

_**She knew there was only one way to get what she wanted. "O.C. I need your help. I want to make love to Zack and the only way to do that is to make him think I'm in heat. Can you help with that?" said Max as she stripped off her jacket. "Yeah boo, I'll help you get your man." said O.C. "Thanks boo." said Max "No problem. I'm on it now go do your stuff." said O.C. spotting Zack come through the door, Max went over and signed to Alec to go along with it and pretended to give him a lap dance and making sure that Zack saw her. She gave O.C. a look and Cindy came over and grabbed Max and called for Zack. "Zack boo, she's in heat again take her home would you please." she said to him. "Sure O.C. come on Max let's get you home." said Zack who Max started rubbing on like a cat. "Please Zack help me get rid of this." said Max pleadingly. "Max I'm only agreeing because your in heat and I don't want you going to someone else." said Zack with love and hope yet pain in his eyes.**_

_**----------------------------------End of flashback----------------------------------------**_

**"Zack I tricked you, I wasn't in heat. I love you. I have since we escaped form manticore ten years ago. I'm sorry for lying but I knew you would ever admit it so I took charge. I love and hope you forgive me…….." said Max.**


	3. authors note

Authors note

Thank you for reading.

I'm having a little bit of writers block.

Please review and send up some ideas.


End file.
